World of Colours
World of Colours is a 2003 CBeebies video. It explores 10 different colours through classical music and real art. Those who dream of colors * Taylor Garron * Isaac Acevedo * Ryan Russell * Tahiti Tafua * Natalie Locke * Holland Baum * Brayden Strong * Evan Strong * Mia Matthias * Evan Acevedo Presenters * Sid Sloane * Nicole Davis * Sue Monroe * Chris Jarvis * Pui Fan Lee Crew * Written by: Paul Day * Directed by: John William Day * For BBC: Kay Benbow * Associate Producer: Andy Day * Coordinators: Pui Fan Lee, Sue Monroe, and Chris Jarvis * Producer: Sam McPingu * Lightning: Dave Mudge * Classical Music re-orchestrated by: Bill Weisbach and Bob Fretz * Music Director: Mark Burr * Music Department: Tim Nazzolia * Classical Music by: Bach, Bizet, Rossini, Smenta, Riskmy-Korsakov, Thysovsky, Chopin, Beethoven, Offenbach, and Strauss * Poems and Paintings by: Chris Jarvis * Poems Narrated by: Sid Sloane * Child's Voice: Ryan Russell * Special Thanks to: Segments * CBeebies Dance Ident 2002 * Title Cards (Air, Bach) * Chris find himself covered in paint * Overture (Music: Carmen Oveture "La Toredor", Bizet) * Yellow Poem * Yellow (Music: Lone Ranger, Rossini) * Evan Acevedo eats a Banana and says "Yellow!" * Bugs Finger Puppets appear * Chris feeds a Black Cat * Black Poem * Black (Music: Prodana Nevesta Oveture, Smenta) * Natalie Locke says "Black!" * A Shape-Sorting block * Chris bounces green balls on his head, but he runs away because of Pui * Green Poem * Green (Music: Flight of the Bumblebee, Riskmy-Korsakov) * Ryan Russell builds blocks and says "Green!" * Bugs Finger Puppets appear * Pui bangs a spoon on white glass * White Poem * White (Music: Waltz, Thycovsky) * Mia Metthias says "White!" * Nicole does a magic trick and sees a clone of herself under a hat. Evan Strong eats an orange and says "Orange!" * Orange Poem * Orange (Music: Minute Waltz, Chopin) * Isaac Acevedo, Tahiti Tafua, and Ryan Russell say "Orange!" * Bugs Finger Puppets appear * A Dog barks and flips * Sid finds pink socks * Pink Poem * Pink (Music: Furiant, Smenta) * Taylor Garron says "Pink!" * Toy Cars have a Race * Sid and Sue fall in love * Purple Poem * Purple (Music: Wellington's Victory Finale, Beethoven) * Isaac Acevedo picks flowers and says "Purple!" * Sue eats chocolate * Brown Poem * Brown (Music: Wellington's Victory England, Beethoven) * Tahiti Tafua plays with a brown ball and says "Brown!" * Pui plays with a red cape * Red Poem * Red (Music: Vivo, Offenbach) * Holland Baum looks at a Red Cow cone puppet and says "Red!" * A Toy Train * Chris looks at Blue paint * Blue Poem * Blue (Music: Voices of Spring Waltz, Strauss) * Finale (Music: Lullaby, Weisbach) * Credits (Music: 1812 Overture, Thycovsky) Trivia * There are bonus episodes of Pingu, Binka, Balamory, and Yoho Ahoy. Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:2003 Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Art Category:2007 Category:2018 Category:2011 Category:Videos featuring Classic CBeebies Category:Classic CBeebies Category:England Category:United States Category:Australia Category:Canada